


Friendship is a Work in Progress

by findmesomewhereelse



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: I might add more tags and change ratings later if I choose to continue this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmesomewhereelse/pseuds/findmesomewhereelse
Summary: Heavy meets the team doctor for the first time and comes to the conclusion he is a very strange man.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

"You are a giant of a man."

Heavy stopped eating his lunch and looks up over to the entrance of the dinning room to see the source of the voice, the team doctor. He heard from the others that he is a very strange and eccentric man. The Scout was the first to meet him and he starts to recall what the young man said about the encounter, 

"I would rather frickin' die than be in a room alone with him, but even then I don't think I can trust that freak, might make me in to a frickin' zombie or something. I don't know, I just don't trust the guy. "

However, this is the first time he's met the Doctor personally. He doesn't know how to respond to the Doctors comment, he does what has done before nod and agree.

"Yes. I am a big man."

"No, you are not big, you are ginormous!"

The man sounds enthusiastic in his reply and continues to stare at him. 

"Are you calling me fat, doctor?" Heavy raising his eyebrow and gives the man a strange look.

"No, no, no. Don't take vhat I'm saying as an insult! I'm just in awe!" The man shaking his head and sits down next to Heavy and continues to talk,

"You have a vonderful body. I would love to study it one of these days, with your permission of course! Never fun to have unwilling patients."

Heavy looks at the man continuing to mutter on and on. Heavy moves a little to get some distance from the other man. The doctor notices,

"Sorry, am I too close?" 

"It is fine. I am leaving anyways. Nice to meet you doctor."

Heavy leaves before the other man responds. For once, he can agree with the little man child, the doctor is a strange man.

*************  
"Alright you lily livered men! Tomorrow we will fight like men!"

"Do ya really haveta be so loud? Some people wake up with a bloody headache every morning."

"Well some of us don't drink til we blackout. Oh, wait it's just you."

"Fuckin' spy."

"Yes, hats off to you as well."

"Say, did the doc get the memo? Victor Frankenstein ain't even here yet."

Everyone stopped their bickering for a moment and looked around. Scout was right, the doctor was not in the room. Sniper speaks up,

"Oi mate, I'm surprised you could even make that reference. Thought you couldn't read. "

"Shut it piss jar."

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO GET THE MEDIC HERE NOW! HE DOES NOT GET PAID TO TWIDDLE HIS THUMBS WHILE WE ARE HERE TALKING ABOUT OUR GAME PLAN FOR FIGHTING THE ENEMY!"

Soldier look around the room eyeing all the men up and down til his gaze settled on Heavy. Then he started shouting and pointing at him.

"YOU WILL GO GET THE MEDIC OUT OF HIS ROOM AND BRING HIM HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

The door to the meeting room opens up and Medic walks in saying,

"There is no need for that herr Solider. I was unaware of the meeting going on, I vas finishing up some paperwork."

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE! BUT I WILL FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME."

"That is very kind of you."

"BETTER NOT HAPPENED AGAIN OR YOU WILL BE IN THE DOG HOUSE DOC!"

Medic just nods in response and goes to stand next to Heavy. Solider continues his speech, but Heavy isn't playing attention to him. The Medic is staring at him before he can really figure out what the other man wants from him, Solider catches his attention once again but this time getting up close and pokes him in the chest,

"And what are YOU supposed to do when you see and enemy?"

Heavy replies hesitantly, 

"Kill them like bugs." 

"NOW THATS WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! SQUASH THEM, SMACK THEM AROUND SILLY! DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KILL THE ENEMY! DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yeah."

"HMMM"

Scout and Pyro are the only ones to reply out loud, everyone else on the team just slowly nods their heads.

"Well then men that is the end of our meeting. Be back here at eight hundred sharp tommorow morning. Dismissed!"

Heavy tries to leave before the Medic can talk to him but it's too late, the man grabs him by his shoulder,

"I apologize for my behavior from the other day."

Heavy is confused.

"What is there to be sorry for Doctor? You have done nothing wrong."

"Vell, that is kind of you but no I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. I should have kept my comments about you stature to myself, I've realized now it has made you very uncomfortable with me and for that I am sorry."

Heavy is slightly taken aback from the man's apology.

"Nothing I haven't heard before. Please do not be bothered with it."

"Don't be like that. There has to be something to make it up to you."

Heavy thought to himself for a moment, they he asks the the man,

"What is it that you want from me Doctor?

"Hmm?"

"There is something you want from me?"

"Oh no! Nothing at all yet. I just would like to get to know you better that's all." Medic gives him a small smile while tilting his head and puts his hand on Heavy's shoulder,

"You just seem like a interesting person that is all."

Heavy thought to himself. Is it wise to be friends with an insane man or just continue to let the man pester him.

"Okay. But no more touching." Heavy lifts Medic's hand off his shoulder. 

"Wunderbar! I must go finish my paper work but we can meet up at a later time. Bye bye for now!" Medic waves good bye and walks out of the room and Heavy is left staring at the door. Suddenly, he feels someone slap him on his back, he looks down and sees Scout,

"Man dude, you better start sleeping with one eye open. Who knows what that weirdo has planned for you!"

"I'm not afraid of doctor."

"Sure your not big guy. I'm just saying if it were me I would have just told the guy to leave me alone."

Heavy just huffs in return. Scout makes his way to the door and before he leaves he shouts,

"Well good luck with dealing with doc, couldn't be me."

Heavy leaves the room soon after. As he walks back to his room, he starts to realize the reality of the situation he has put himself in to.

_"I hope I don't regret this." ___


	2. After a Hard Days Work

It's been a few hours since they won their battle against the Blue team, everyone right now is in common room cleaning their weapons or just relaxing with the exception of Medic, Spy and Engineer who are no where to be seen. Scout is pacing around talking out loud,

"And then I said to him,"

Sniper, the first person to snap at Scout. Throwing down his rag and machete on the table.

"Scout, it wasn't funny the first time, repeating it will not make it funnier."

"Hey! You were laughing when I hit him in the head! It still should be funny!"

"It was two hours ago, it's not funny anymore."

"Well, I still think it's funny."

Sniper rolls his eyes and picks up his things and goes back to cleaning his machete. Scout looks over at Heavy.

"Lard Ass, you ain't gonna tell us what you did today?"

Heavy looks up from Sasha, irritated from not only Scout bragging about one kill for the past few hours but for the insult too.

"No, everyone saw what I did. I don't need to make up stories, unlike you." Heavy goes back to cleaning his gun.

Everyone in the room laughs, Scout blushes and shouts,

"That's not funny!"

Sniper wipes a quick tear from his eye and looks over at Heavy and asks him,

"Heavy, I didn't think you were a comedian! Got another joke for us?"

"Maybe. My jokes are not funny in english." Heavy continues cleaning Sasha without looking up at him.

"Come lad, you got to at least got one!"

Demoman shouting from the couch. Heavy stops for a moment. He looks over at Sniper and Demoman and replies,

"Hmm. Give me a minute, I have to think about the right english words. I can not promise anything." Heavy shrugs and continues taking care of Sasha.

"Take your time, mate. Must be quite difficult, I'm lucky I didn't have to learn a new language to work here. Falled my second language class in high school."

"What did ye try to learn?"

"The worst language of all, French."

Demoman shudders.

"Good thing you failed then."

Demoman takes a sip from his whiskey he opens his mouth to say something else when Scout decides to bud in on their conversation,

"That's nothing, tried learning it too but they kept getting mad at me for saying everything wrong. They just told me I didn't need to learn anotha language because I'm so good at the one I know."

Sniper quickly replies,

"Pretty sure that was an insult mate."

Scout waves it off.

"Nah, I know it ain't because I'm the smartest person alive. I just can't speak other languages because I'm better than that." 

Before Sniper can reply to Scout, Heavy just says

"I can't think of a good joke. "

"That's alright, making fun of Scout was good enough."

"Hey!"

"What are you fellas up to now?"

Everyone looks up from what they are doing to see Engineer enter the room. 

"Haven't seen you all day. Busy with something?"

Demoman asking earnestly and handing him a beer that he grabbed from the coffee table. Engineer nods his head and opens it up and takes a sip,

"I hate to say it, the Doc can be an interesting person. I don't trust him under the knife just yet. However, that healing gun of his is a fine piece of technology."

"I can agree with that one, lost a tooth when I was younger and I swear it grew back after Doc used his backpack thing on me. Even after going through respond I gotta keep the tooth."

"I'll believe it when my eye grows back."

Demoman, waves off Scout's statement and whispers to himself, "that fucking backpack can heal teeth but not eyes, fucking joke that is."

Heavy on the other hand is interested,

"Did he act differently than how he usually is?"

"Hmm, I would say just a little bit more reserved. Can't tell for sure, because he acts completely different around you big fella."

Engineer takes another sip of beer while Heavy squints his eyes at the other man's response, 

"I see."

"Heavy I'm telling you, he's got something planned for you. Remember on the battlefield he would barely leave you alone. I pretty sure he only ever healed you." Scout says a little sourly. 

"I was the one getting hurt the most. Why would he not be close to me?"

"Okay fair point, but no he treats you different. I don't know how to explain it."

"I think he's sweet on him." Engineer chimes in.

Scout scrunches his face in disgust,

"Don't say stuff like that dude. Men don't get sweet on other guys."

Engineer simply replies,

"Any other explanation then?" 

Heavy sighs and then explains,

"I know he has plans for me. He will not tell me, but he wants something from me."

"Well, that mad man does enjoy cutting people open. Did you see how he disemboweled the other team's Medic? I don't want to be on that end of the bone saw."

"Demo has a point. What if he just wants to cut you open and put something in ya."

Heavy rolls his eyes at Scout's statement as he continues to finish oiling Sasha. Engineer takes another sip of beer and casually announces to the room,

"Actually, he was talking about this project he been working on, he was talking about making a men bullet proof."

Heavy brain halts at the sheer notion.

"You can't make a man bullet proof. It is, impossible."

"I was telling doc the same thing but he just gave me a look and continued on doing what he was doing."

Engineer sits down next to Heavy making sure his beer or hands is nowhere near the man's gun as he examines it.

"Well, while I'm on the business of talking about fine machinery. Tell me about your gun, she looks like a fine piece of work."

Heavy smiles,

"Sasha weighs-"

*******

It's been a few hours since being in the common room. Heavy has been in his room reading for some time now, he is startled when he hears someone knock on the door.

"Hello Heavy, is it a bad time for you? I can talk to you some other time."

Heavy instantly recognizing the man's voice belonging to the Medic. He puts his book down and goes and opens the door for the man waiting outside.

"Not at all, just reading. Would you like to come in? "

Medic nods his head and Heavy moves out of the door way to let the man in.

"This is nice."

"Thank you, do you want to sit down?"

"Nein, I don't plan on being here long. I just wanted to ask you if you play chess?"

"Yes, I play chess."

"Wunderbar! What times are you free usually?"

"Right now til dinner."

"Are you free tomorrow around this time?"

"Yes."

"Would you be interested in playing chess in the common room tomorrow evening then?"

Heavy thinks about it.

"I'm interested. I haven't played chess in a while."

"Worry not my friend, I haven't really played chess since my college years."

Medic smiles at him, Heavy smiles back at the man. Medic starts making his way back to the door and simply states,

"This has been good but I better get back to my work."

"Good then. I will see you at dinner."

"I'm actually working on a few things, I won't be at dinner, I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night Heavy. "

"Good night Medic."

Heavy opens the door for Medic, the other man nods his head and walks out. Heavy closes the door after he watches the doctor make it to the end of the hallway. 

_"Sasha, am I doing the right thing with befriending this man?" ___

Heavy stops and stares at the gun from across the room then laughs at himself. 

_"Why did I even ask? You can't talk back." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If there are any mistakes just let me know! It will be a little longer for a third chapter if I ever get to it. I haven't drafted that one out yet. This one I had in the works when I made the first chapter. We will see. Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. I might continue this I might not. Who knows, not me. Thanks for reading.   
> If there are any spelling errors, lmk and I'll fix them.


End file.
